GOG Meets Our Stuff
by InuMaru-Chama
Summary: gog charies meet stuff from our world.Be ready for funny stuff
1. Chapter 1 Gog meets Money

Chapie 1-GOG meets Money

Inumaru (ME)-Hi ya every body this is me second fan fic!!! Now who wants to do the disclaimer??

Digger-Can I??

Inumaru- Sure!!

Digger- k she does not own the book its characters or any of the items/songs used!!!!!

Inumaru- Good job Digger!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There was a big tree on an island and a barn owl was just leaving. To go to a ridge in a northern part of the area

Soren-Hey Kludd Why'r you here??

Kludd- I dono (shrugs wings)

Soren-What's that green thing you're eating??

Kludd- I dono baby bro. I found it on the wind.

Soren-I'm not a baby an' didn't mum tell us not to pick things up off the wind??

Kludd-yeah and that means what??

Soren-Never mind just give me some.

Kludd-Fine.

Moves over for soren

Soren-This is disgusting

Kludd- Yeah but it has an addicting taste.

Twilight-Hey watch ya doing?? And why is Kludd here I thought I killed you.

Soren and Kludd Eating- Don't know. And yes you did the author of this story brought me back because I'm her favorite character.

Soren-Kludd found it on the wind.

Twilight-Didn't your parents tell you not to pick up things off the wind?

Soren-Yeah but it's really good.

Twilight-Can I try it?

Kludd- Sure moves over for him.

Gylfie-What ya guys doing??

Eating boys- Eating this.

Gylfie-And what may this be??

Twilight-Dono. Kludd found it on the wind

Gylfie-Oh can I try it??

Twilight-Aren't ya gona tell us not to pick up things of the wind??

Gylfie-No just move over

Kludd-Pushy much?!

Gylfie-Yes.

Outissla- What are you doing?-_-

Whole Group- Eating

Outissla-What are you eating?

Gylfie-Dono Kludd found it on the wind.

Outissla-You know you shouldn't eat things you found on the wind. Didn't your parents tell you that? You don't know what could of been on it! Blah blah blah blah, long lecture.

Group-So what?? Now do you want some or are you just going to stand there??

Outissla-I will be right back.

Flies away

Outissla-I brought everyone!!!

Every one-Let us try it!!!!!!!!!!

Group-Ok-Moves so everyone can try it.

Few Minuets later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kludd-It, It's gone. =(

Soren-I wonder what it was??

Inumaru- That my friends was money!!!!!!!!

Everyone-Who are you?

Inumaru-Ummm, I gota go now-cloud of dust appears and she's gone

Kludd-That was weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inumaru-Everyone that Reviews gets noticed at the beginning of every chapter!! Right Kluddie

Kluddie-Yep!!

Inumaru now go press that button to review!!!!!!! You know you want to!!

So so so sorry if it seems short!!! for give me? pweez

Till next time Jat-da(good bye)!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Gog meets comps!

Inumaru: Hi every one!!!! This is chapter 2 to my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok here's the people who have reviewed my story . . . . . Felli!!!!

Random Voice: Felli has now been added to the story!!!!!!

Inumaru: Oh yeah I have decided to let any one who reviews my story to be in it!!!!!!!! If you do not want to be in please tell me so. Who wants to do the disclaimer??

Soren puts up wing.

Inumaru: How about . . . Felli!!!!!!!

Felli: Ok!!!

Soren puts down wing

Felli: My friend here (points to Inumaru) does not own any of the characters or songs in this fanfic!!!!!!!

Inumaru: good job,on with the story!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outissla: Watch ya doin?

Gylfie: Notin

Outissla: Good because look what I found!!!

Gylfie: Did you find more of that food??

Outissla: No but I did find this-Pulls out a giant box along with something you would type with and a little thing that sort of looked like a mouse.

Gylfie: What is it??

Outissla: Dono lets look

Felli comes in

Felli: Hey what's up??

Gylfie & Outissla: Who're you?

Felli: I'm Felli. Nice to meet you.

Gylfie: Nice to meet you 2. Do you know how to work this thing.

Points to it(computer)

Felli:Oh ya, you plug it in here. and it turns on

points to plug in spot on wall

Outislla:Wait wh,whered you get that?

Felli: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm. . .OH look it's on!!!!!!!!!

Gylfie:Cool. . .hey um what do these do?

pointed to the mouse and keybord

Felli:Oh those. You use this to click on stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and this is how to write words.

Outlissa:And how do you know this?

Feli:Ummmmmmmm. . .Just do**.**

Gylfie:Um what's fanfic

Randomvoice:Thats where others write fiction on you and tons of other stuff!!!Bye!

The three:What the. . .

Felli:Any way lets look around Hey theres one about us!!!!!!!!

sees GOG meets our stuff

Gylfie:Hey thats like a total flash back!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

InuMaru:Thank you for reading up to here next chapie will be in soon

Felli and Soren:Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
